Full Moon
by Open Flag
Summary: What if by some strange accident the Cullen family lost their Renesmee? And Renesmee lost her memory? And to add to it she has been in a human orphanage. She has no memory since the age of 6, as we all know the Cullen family would never stop looking.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Full Moon**

 **Summary: What if by some strange accident the Cullen family lost their Renesmee? And Renesmee lost her memory? And to add to it she has been in a human orphanage. She has no memory since the age of 6, as we all know the Cullen family would never stop looking.**

 **Reality**

 _I ran down the cold cement ally, hoping for an escape, but I stopped in my tracks as I realized that they would hurt **my Jacob**!_

 _"Jacob!" My soprano childish voice yelled out._

 _The small female lept towards me and grinned a big grin showing her white teeth and her bloodlust in her bright red eyes. I felt my knees go weak in fear and I almost collapsed to the ground, but then the pain started._ _It was every where and nowhere all at once, I somehow made the connection that I was screaming out in pain, my voice screaming for my protector, who was currently a huge wolf and was fightening off the other three males of the group._ _I stumbled and ran away from the witches gaze, but she followed me, letting out a laugh that sounded like music. I kept screaming unable to hold it back, til her laughter quieted and she sneered at me_.

 _"Such a disgusting creature, like yourself, should never have existed."_

 _She kicked me, even farther away from her, in the stomach._ _I knew we were far enough away that my family nor protector could not come to help me, I was going to have to think of a solution on my own._ _Besides everything is my fault in the first place, they would never have come if it weren't for me._ _I jumped up into one of the buildings, the one called Jane, followed me at a leisurely pace, not to afraid of some child like me._ _I quickly scanned the roof for anything that could help me, I caught sight of a broken price of metal that had a sharp end._ _I got into position and waited for her to make her appearance on the roof of this old building._ _She jumped up with grace and started walking._

 _"Come out little one~" She cooed with her own baby like face._

 _When she was right where I needed her I made my move, running at her being barely a blur. I struck her strait in the back with the metal object, knowing it would be hard for her to get it out, and it went strait through her completely._

 _"YOU LITTLE-!" She didn't finish as she noticed I had already turned my back about to leave._

 _But I did not wait, I did not waver, and I did not hesitate._

 _I ran so fast I had no idea where my feet were taking me, but I didn't stop knowing if I did it would mean certain death._ _I could hear her running steps behind me, I don't know why she didn't use her gift, she must have been too weak._ _But I did not think of that as the buildings ended and there was only a harbor and an ocean._ _I jumped, sending myself flying into the air, and away from the killer behind me._ _The cold water hit, and though it didn't bugg me like normal humans, it still felt uncomfortable._ _The thing that was most scary was when the current suddenly slammed my entire body, mainly my head, into the wall of the harbor._ _Red was the only think I could see._

I rose out of bed panting with my eyes wide, my hair and bed sheets were plastered to my sweating figure. I put a hand to my for head and calmed myself down, I felt like I had a dream but I can't remember anything. This happens every week, I feel like it might be a recurring dream but I don't know since I can never seem to remember what ever the heck it was.

I looked around the room, releaved to see I didn't wake anybody else, I was in a room full of about twelve girls. That was including me, I got up and started to get dressed in the clothes I had accumulated over the years, from some of the other girls.

I would have chores to do so I might as well start on them now, the orphanage it was in was pretty old fashioned, every child had a chore based on their age, it wasn't much but just to keep us from going spoiled. Then again what orphan child spoiled?

I was about sixteen years old, it had been my tenth year in this orphan, adoption was not really a choice for someone like me, all the people who adopt either want a baby or a small child. So I mostly care for the other younger children in here or help them get parents, I have never actually thought of having parents myself, even when I was younger, it just felt unnecessary.

The police found me when I was about six or seven, they decided to go with the younger age, and they handed me over to the orphanage, because I couldn't remember anything and no one came to claim me. So I had been here ever since and I actually enjoyed being here. I knew other people would look at this type of situation pitiful, but I was surrounded by adorable kids younger than me, and they gave us free old fashioned schooling.

It was a quite easy life, they would let you go once you were eighteen, but you didn't have to leave till you were twenty if you were having trouble finding a place to live, or work.

It was almost my time to be let go and when you did officially leave they threw you a small party, consisting of all the orphan kids. Yes this life seemed to suit me well, and I have grown accustom to it over the years. Every year or so we get a few bad apples, the teenagers with the smoking or drinking problem, and then they will give those kids to foster care or to a different orphanage since this one is a really strict old fashioned type. That is because this orphanage was built so people who don't want to get an abortion can put their kids here and know they will be safe.

I didn't think it mean to kick some kids out and not others, it was just life, if you didn't meet the requirements you don't get the good life.

I was almost done moping the hallway when I heard some of the other younger kids getting up, I quickly finished up my chore and went to go get them awake fully. Everyone had to be dressed and ready by seven am, they had thirty minutes to do their chores and then breakfast was at seven thirty. At eight thirty you had to be in your classrooms, schooling went until noon and then we all had lunch, lunch ends at one pm and everybody helps clean up and washes the dishes. At two pm is when we are all released to do what ever we want as long as we notify the person who is over you and your group, their is usually one adult over each room. So each adult has to watch over twelve children. This is the time were most couples or adults come to look and see what child they may or may not want to adopt. There is a infant section in this orphanage, which is where most of them go, then the rest of the children roam freely. Most couples are given a tour of the place and if they notice or become interested in a single child then they have a private meeting with that child and the process goes on from there.

When I was younger I use to have several private meetings, because I am considered very beautiful, I have longer curly brown hair and milk brown eyes, when I smile I have dimples, though I do not like them anymore since they make me look childish. Now that I am a teen I am still pretty thin, but the problem with that is that I am totally flat chested. These private meeting never went well though because I am very blunt in my manner of speaking and never thought nor cared what other people thought, so it made me seem like I was troubled child or a misbehaving one, though that was false in every way. Though the leaders would try and convince the adults I was not a bad child they would just think that they were trying to pass on the problem to them.

The day went just like any other day, but when two pm rolled around I got super excited, it was my favorite part of the day. I always went down to the infant section, the workers there were all very fond of me, and some had even said if they didn't have kids of their own they would have adopted me, but I honestly just liked caring for the younger ones and watching them grow older and finding them a home.

"Ah, Remi, did you want to help again?" Mrs. Kelan asked.

"Of course, may I go watch over Timmy?" I asked.

"Of course, I will tell Mrs. Beatrice." She replied leaving to do just that.

She had called me by the name they had given me when first found, it was a shortened girl version of remember, it was suppose to help me remember my past, but I never did, but even after that they all still call me that name sense it seemed to just stick.

I looked down at Timmy, he was a boy we had gotten about a year ago, and ever since then I have been watching him, he was about one and a half now and I was anxious to get him a home before he turned two, because then he would be moved to the toddle section of the infant area and most people don't like kids two or above since the associate it with the 'terrible twos', but Timmy was just a sweet heart.

I picked him up, out of the high chair that he was still in from snack and went over to the sink and started washing him off, he absolutely loved me. He would sometimes say my name and it was the most adorable thing ever. After I washed him he gave me a huge wet kiss, that engulfed half of my cheek, and giggled about being able to be with me. I took him over to the toys and started playing him, teaching him not to hit was the hardest part, and since I was not a actual worker here I was always able to get a break if I needed it.

"Remi!" I looked up to see Mrs. Beatrice was calling me out, "Please come over here!"

She probably meant with the baby, I picked up Timmy and walked over. Ooooh this would be so great if it was for him, then he could finally have a place to call home!

When I saw who the Mrs. was talking to it was a couple, like always, and it was a gorgeous women with brown wavy curly hair, her eyes were an onyx, as well as the mans, though his seemed a bit lighter, he was also amazing looking though. He had rusty brown hair and the perfect figure as well as the lady, even though it wasn't what society would say as the perfect hour glass figure they still looked like models. Heck! They probably were models and now were looking for a child to adopt that would fit in with them.

"You needed me?" I smiled up at Mrs. Beatrice.

"Yes this couple wanted to speak to you." She said.

Oh they wanted to-! THEY WANTED TO SPEAK TO ME! NO WAY! This hasn't happened in ages! I am a teenage girl probably with a ton of problems! Why me?!

Then as if ignoring what she said I introduced them to the baby in my arms, "This is Timmy, he is about one and five months. He has blond hair and blue eyes." I was on auto as I told them about him, "I know young couples usually look for younger children, I think he would do very nicely." Great now I am talking about him as if he is an item. Stop talking Remi! Stop talking Remi! "He really is a sweetheart, loves to give kisses and loves to cuddle." I'm doomed! "He also-"

"Remi! These nice people wanted to speak to you specifically." Mrs. Beatrice said in a nice but reprimanding tone, she then turned towards the couple, "Please excuse her this has not happened in quite sometime for her."

The women in the group laughed, and it sounded like and angel, I was completely entranced by it until she talked! It was so musical and amazing as it sounded like bells, "It is quite alright, I find her sweet and quite funny. Me and my husband would like to have a private chat with her."

WHAT THE-! NO WAY! Today is just full of surprises, I thought for sure they would think I was slow or an idiot.

"How generous." Mrs. Beatrice complemented also surprised by what they thought of my dumb struck moment, "When do you want to set it up?" She asked casually.

"We would like to do it today." Said the male, dang! His voice was amazing too! What the world might call quite sexy!

Even though both of these people were very attractive I felt no physical attraction to them, even trying to think like that made me have a sick type feeling in my stomach.

"Also if you could get the paper work ready." The wife added.

Mine and Mrs. Beatrice's eyes nearly popped out of our skulls, what is wrong with these people, no one comes in here expecting to actually adopt immediately, especially with a kid my age.

Mrs. Beatrice was actually to shocked to speak for a moment, "Ah, ah, y-yes! Right away. Mrs. Kelan please Take Timmy." She ordered the other women in the room.

Once Timmy was taken from my arms, me and the couple were both led out by Mrs. Beatrice. I kept a safe distant away from them, half of me told my to run for the hills now and the other half told me to trust them completely. I was very torn at the moment and unsure what to do, did anyone else find it odd that this couple barely even saw me and yet now they want to adopt me right off the bat?

As these thoughts were whirling around in my head the male of the couple was watching me very intently.

Soon we arrived in a secluded room, that I had not been in since I was much younger, it had two windows that allowed the natural light to shine on in. There was a table in the middle of the room and I took a chair that was in the sunlight, my skin always had a type of glimmer to it that had made me even more desirable to other people, but I am still here, so even beauty doesn't help.

The couple though even moved one of the two chairs out of the sunlight and purposely sat in a shadowed area. Weird.

"Alright well I will go get the paper work ready." Said Mrs. Beatrice leaving the three of us alone.

I looked at the clock, it was three o'clock, these things weren't allowed to last for more than twenty minutes for the child's safety, so they only have until three twenty and then this whole fiasco can be over.

"We have not formerly introduced ourselves yet, I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen." The male said gesturing to the women sitting next to him.

For some reason Bella, did not seem like the right name for her, "Her names Bella?" I questioned.

"My full name is Isabella, but I go by Bella." The lady explained.

I nodded my head in understanding, "My name is Remi." I introduced.

It was customary to shake hands, this much I knew, but none of them reached their hand out to be shook. So I sat there awkwardly, unmoving since I didn't feel the need.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Remi?" The women suggested.

I had wasted a good two minutes in awkward silence, I bet I could waste another five talking about myself, the sooner this gets done with.

"I am sixteen years old, my favorite color is purple, I have never had a boyfriend and I have never had parents." I tried to think of more but that's when I realized I was a completely empty slate.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Edward asked, huh I remembered his name?

"I like to watch the infants in the infant section." I answered on cue.

"Do you have any passions?" Bella asked.

"No." I shook my head, there was no time for passion when you were an orphan like me.

"The women told us you do well in school?" Edward said.

"Yes, all strait A's." I confirmed, were they looking for a smart child?

Bella then leaned over to Edward and whispered in his ear, he nodded to whatever she was saying, I tried to strain my ears to listen but they were done before I could.

"What is your earliest memory?" Bella asked, what was this? An interrogation?

I tried to think of my earliest memory's but I always got a headache if I tried to think before the cops found me, "When I was picked up by the police at age six."

"Age six is pretty old, do they know why you don't remember anything?" Edward asked.

"When they found me I had a concussion, it seems to have triggered the memory loss, I healed quite quickly after that." I explained.

Edward out a hand to his chin in thought, "A concussion? It would have had to be a super strong object." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He smiled again and looked at me as if that awkward moment hadn't happened.

RED ALERT! Do not trust these people at all cost! Sirens were now going off in my head.

Right at that moment Mrs. Beatrice walked in with all the paper work in her hands and a pen.

"Here you go, did everything go well?" She asked.

"Perfectly." Edward said.

No it did not! It went by too quickly and too perfectly, I just know that these people have something up their sleeves and are about to rain it down on us!

The couple went to the paper work and started filling it out at an amazing speed, NO! SOON THEY WILL TAKE ME FROM HERE AND RUIN MY PERFECT LIFE!

"Is your life really that perfect?" I heard the male mumble.

I froze upon hearing it, did he just-... No he couldn't have...That's impossible...Right?

Mrs. Beatrice just smiled throughout the whole process and didn't seem to hear him, then again I have excellent hearing. She then pulled me out of the room and went to talk to me in the hall.

"Isn't this great, you can finally have a place to call home! I always knew you had it in you!" She cheered with a smile.

"Yes but..." I said warily.

"But what?" She asked, actually concerned.

"Well I don't trust them fully." She looked down at me in disapproval, "Well its just that who comes to an orphanage and already knows who they'll adopt and they do it the same day and everything!"

She scoffed, "It just means you got lucky this time." She then smiled again, "Come on dearie, lets go get your clothes and then you can be ready to leave."

She grabbed my wrist to pull me along, "But-!" I tried to protest.

"No but's don't sabotage this moment, in the future you'll realize that this might have been the happiest day of your life!" She said trying to make me excited.

We went upstairs to the room I shared with everyone and got my few belongings that actually belonged to me, I was given a small sack to put it all in.

"It makes me happy that you will be leaving here but also sad, we won't be able to throw you a good bye party sadly." Mrs. Beatrice said.

I shrugged, "I don't care too much." I was kind of realizing I was being trapped into getting adopted by this couple.

"You've always been independent." She sighed, "Oh well I wish you luck and happiness." She kissed the tip of my nose.

I felt a bit of warmth from that gesture, I had never been kissed in any type of way before, it felt sort of good to have a parent type kiss. I guess I really was deprived from being loved in anyway.

We went back downstairs and into the main area, it was the lobby, were other young couples were waiting and others were filling out paper work. I had only been allowed in here once and it was when I had first come to the orphanage. The couple who wanted to adopt me was waiting by the main counter with the receptionist.

I went up and the women behind the desk started speaking to me, "All you have to do is sign here and then these people will be your parents."

She pointed to the highlighted area and gave me a pen, everyone was expecting me to sign, what orphan kid would actually turn down an offer to have a parent. In this place it never happened, if I turned it down not only would I shame myself, but I would shame everyone that worked here.

With a trembling right hand I took the pen and put it to the paper, I have to go through with this, I wrote my first letter of my name in cursive, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, my second and third letter in my name got written down, besides you would crush this couples heart, and then I finished my signature.

It was done, I just gave this couple next to me all the rights to me, it felt like I was signing away my life.

"Yay! Congratulations!" Mrs. Beatrice said.

"Congrats honey." Said the receptionist in a bored tone, that seemed to mimic my current mood.

Bella smiled at me, as I turned toward my new parents, "It's wonderful to welcome you into our family." She wrapped her arms around me and I mechanically copied her.

Edward was also smiling at me but it seemed more worried than anything else.

"Well, we will be checking up in a month to se if there are any problems, but if you want you can leave her here for a week or take her now." Said Mrs. Beatrice.

"We'll take her home now." Said Bella, "Come on." She said, motioning me to follow her.

I followed them towards the big front doors, it had been forever since I had been out here, we had field trips every once in a while but it had been at least a year since are last one. Edward and Bella put on these big hats and scarfs and had gloves that went up to their sleeves, not a piece of skin was showing or touching the sunlight. Edward then opened the doors and the bright light poured in blinding me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Full Moon**

 **Summary: What if by some strange accident the Cullen family lost their Renesmee? And Renesmee lost her memory? And to add to it she has been in a human orphanage. She has no memory since the age of 6, as we all know the Cullen family would never stop looking.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Starting again**

I looked out the dinted windows and watched the sun make a light orange hue in the sky, it was very beautiful and I had never been out this late before. Back at the orphanage when we did have our field trips we would always be back before the sun could even think to set, but this was something else, often at night I had woken up and just looked up at the stars, but never before had I seen the sun leave the day. It was such a rare color I could barely think of a word to describe it.

I looked at my newly adopted parents, they were in the front seats and the male was driving as they both held hands, it was a sweet type gesture and one that was foreign to me since I had never actually seen a married couple except for when they came to look at the children. My 'parents' really were beautiful, like something out of a romance novel, I couldn't put a word to them.

Not much had been said in the car as we had drove away from the orphanage, just a couple remarks on the weather and other useless things. I was unsure whether to be grateful or fearful of them, one part of me was saying they were dangerous and another part was screaming to trust them. I was very conflicted with my emotions, never before had I done such a huge decision and I was starting to feel the consequences of doing so.

The male, Edward, was right. My orphan life was not perfect, far from it actually, but it had been easy and simple there was never a need to do more or want more. All of my most basic needs had been met, and if I ever found myself wishing for more I would have snapped out of it immediately since it never really was an option any way.

"We're almost home." The female, Isabella, said turning her head to smile at me.

I gave her a polite smile, not sure if I should be excited for this occasion or worried. Either way I might finally have a place to call my own for once, though I did not want to get my hopes up yet, since I knew in the first year they could still give be back without any hassle.

I noticed the green trees and the wet land which was a bit different than what I was use to.

"Where are we?" I asked in a soft and shy voice.

"Washington." The male answered cautiously.

Ahh, so that's why the car ride took so long, we went from Utah to Washington. It only made me more suspicious, why go so far only to adopt a child?

We were braking and I saw that there was a little opening in the trees, just big enough for a car to go down, we went through it and I was amazed at how well it complemented the forest and surrounding area, it looked like something out of a fairytale story.

"Now I must warn you," Began Isabella causing me to look up at her and away from the beauty outside, "We live with lots of family and they are all very excited to meet you."

She seemed to be wording her words carefully, I just took the new information and nodded my head, I remember reading in a book that it was not uncommon to live with grandparents or siblings. I wonder how much family they live with though.

When we pulled up I was at a loss for words, the house looked to be super old, but well taken care of, it was three stories tall and just by looking you could tell these people were wealthy. I could tell the car had cost a bit more money than normal people, but I was not expecting them to be this wealthy.

My door opened, I hadn't even realized they had got out, and Edward was holding out my door. I cautiously stepped out and it was like a wave of something almost knocked me back in. That smell was so overpowering, it was like I had been here a million times before, I felt my head ache as it tried to bring up the memory but with no luck.

I regained my bearings and smiled politely at the couple in front of me who seemed to be watching my every move and reaction. I would need to keep a better hold on myself in the future, even though I should be grateful to these people, trusting them was going to take a lot more.

Isabella opened the door and out wafted another familiar scent, I did my best to ignore it and walked inside with my bag grasped tightly between my two arms over my chest.

"We're home~" Called out Edward.

I held the sound of footsteps approaching and mentally tried to prepare myself for whoever I was about to meet to the best of my ability. A man and a women walked in, at a calm pace, they were both undoubtedly beautiful like the couple who adopted me. The male had blond hair and calm aged eyes, while the female had soft honey brown hair and a beautiful heart shaped face. I got a very warm vibe from both of them, I felt I could trust them but still a part of me warned of a certain danger.

"Good evening," The male said, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme Cullen. We're Edwards parents." He introduced.

I then pulled up short, Edwards parents?! I thought for sure older brother, but nope I guess he really hid his age well, maybe they were a teen pregnancy.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you." No matter what I am never allowed to show what I am thinking.

"We're so happy you have come." The wife, Esme, added.

The room we were in was big a spacious with a grand piano off to the side, seriously do wealthy people just have room to waste in the world. I just smiled at Esme's comment, since there wasn't really anything to say.

"Introduce yourself." Isabella chuckled.

Great now you have made a colossal fool of yourself! Aren't you smart Remi! I smiled, "My apologies, I am Remi."

"Do you have a last name?" Esme asked innocently.

I looked saddened for a moment before smiling, "Nope not at all."

Esme seemed to catch on and want to say more, but then we were interrupted by a loud male voice.

"Heard Edward and Bella were back, what's up?" The male that walked in was huge! Super muscly and he was also a bit tall, you could tell he had to be working out on a daily basis.

"Emmett mind your manners." Esme scolded.

"Sorry we just got back ourselves." A voice like silver and gold rang out, and girl came from around the corner and she was a goddess. She had long flowing blond hair that was like the sun and her body was absolutely marvelous.

She saw me and her eyes seemed to widen for a bit, before she let a smile of angels grace her face, "Who's this?"

"This is Remi, our newly adopted child." Introduced Edward.

"Oh let us all get out of the main room and somewhere more comfortable, or else we will be standing here all day." Esme said.

The four in front of me turned and walked back out the door way and into wherever that lead, I stood there for a moment before one of my 'parents' gently nudged me forward and toward the doorway.

I gulped down some air and moved forward ready for whatever they were going to throw at me next.

We walked into an open area, there was some couches and a TV and other things that must be used for games, no one was in this room though. I was led up these winding stairs and into another sitting area but off to the side this one also had a kitchen. There was food cooking and it smelled amazing, I immediately wanted to see what Esme was making, since she was the one behind the counter.

Yet the others were on the couch seeming to be waiting for me, or someone, but I did not want to talk to a ton of people right now. I was more of an introvert, and never even liked talking, only doing it whenever it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm going to go get Remi settled down into her room, so please excuse us." Edward said, thank heavens I'm saved!

He led me up to the third floor, and I seemed to just now be noticing that the whole back wall of the house was made out of glass, though hardly any of the sun was showing through since it was almost completely dark. The room he led me to was on the very far corner and two of the four walls were made out of glass. There was a huge bed right in the middle of the room, and the entire room was decked out nicely, not to over done, there was a small dresser that I would be able to put my things in.

"Thank you." I said meekly, barely reaching an audible voice, but her seemed to hear it.

"No problem, come get dinner when you're done." He said leaving.

Once the door shut behind him I giggled and ran to the bed jumping into the air and landing in it making all the neat blankets become messy. I had thrown my old bag to the side and knew that I really should be getting settled into my new home, but this bed was so comfy it made the bed back at the orphanage seem like rocks. I rolled off with a sigh, knowing that if I didn't get settled in they would think I was lazy and if they thought that they might not want me anymore, I was lucky enough as it is to be picked when I was already sixteen years old.

I went over to the small dresser finding it empty and started to unzip my bag, I pulled out some of my rag like clothes, even my best outfit looked like rags compared to what those people dressed like. I sighed and tried to keep my spirits high, even though I knew against those people I must look very unattractive, though I had always thought of myself as attractive.

When I was done with that I looked around my room and was a little disappointed to not even find one dust bunny, usually all the cool places in movies are filthy. I let out yet another troubled deep sigh and exited the room, doing my best to remember the way back to the second floor kitchen and living room area. I found my way there quickly and the number of people had increased again!

There was now another dark blond male and a small chick with reddish brownish spiky hair, she looked like a fairy or pixy and was absolutely gorgeous. I was starting to doubt that anyone in this family could ever look ugly, seriously shouldn't they have that one odd ball that doesn't fit in. Oh wait. That's me.

"G-good evening." I shyly announced my presence.

All heads turned to me and I jumped back like a scared rabbit caught by a lion.

Edward was first to try and make me warm up to the new strangers and not be so frightened.

"This is my sister Alice and her husband Jasper." He introduced.

I waved to them not moving an inch closer, the small girl of the new group seemed to be restraining herself.

"And you already saw them, but this is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He introduced them, I gave them the same gesture and turned back to Edward.

I had decided that he was the one person in this house that I would trust for now, just until I could get around on my own.

I opened my mouth to ask about dinner, since he had mentioned it before, but stopped thinking it might be a bit presumptuous of me to ask, what if they think I'm a fatty? Then they really won't want me! Then I'll be back in the orphanage! And then-!

"Remi please come with me." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked up at him in confusion.

"Esme made you dinner, it would be quite rude if you didn't eat it." He said, in what I think is suppose to be a chiding tone.

That was one way to look at it, "Ah yes, thank you." I said to Esme, and followed Edward into the kitchen.

He told me what the dish was called and set it down in front of me, I looked at it for a couple minutes before biting into it, it was amazing! It was really foreign, but still really good, the blend of spices gave it just the right flavor. I sat down on a stool and started eating, Edward left and I was able to eat all on my own, in my own company and thoughts.

I went through my entire day again and how things were so different now than when things had just started today. I thought of how I was going to become friends with these people and how to make them like me. Even though I did not trust them and they raised suspicions all over, I really did want to stay in this family life here. I remember whenever I was a younger child I would cry myself to sleep every night because I had felt so unwanted and unloved, I imagined that I would have a mother to come in and wipe my tears away and a father that I could laugh and make jokes with, when I grew older I got use to it and stopped crying or showing emotion because it would annoy the other people there. I blinked away the old memories and got back to the task at hand. Maybe I should learn an instrument, I had watched a movie once where a really young kid learned how to play the violin and everyone loved him because of it. Yeah that sounds like a good plan, I'm sure if I could develop some sort of skill or talent then they would really want to keep me, I just have to be on my best behavior.

I finished my meal and washed it off in the sink, I looked for a place to put the dish once I was done cleaning it, it took me a few tries but I found the covered it went into.

What to do now? I could go to bed but it was still a bit early, but I was afraid to hang out with my 'family'. What to do? What to do?

"Remi." A voice said startling me out of my thoughts, I turned to see Edward, he always seemed to be coming when I needed him, it was almost too perfect.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"The rest of my family would now like to speak to you and ask you a few things, to get to know you better." He added on as an afterthought.

I smiled and followed him out of the room to where all the others were sitting, there was plenty of seats for everyone and I took one to where I was separated from the rest of them and still able to see them easily.

The small girl, called Alice asked first, "So what do you do for fun?" He voice was high and crystal like.

I shrugged, "Not much, I can clean and cook though." I said, hopefully that would gain me some favor in their eyes.

"That won't be necessary" Carlisle said with a simple smile.

Urg, what did they want me to say? What did they want me to do? It was obvious they were all expecting something from me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do you like to go shopping?" Alice asked more.

"I don't know I have never really gone 'shopping'." I answered honestly.

She then gasped putting her fingers to her mouth, "Oh how terrible! I have to take you shopping some time then, I could pick out your outfit and everything! Oh just think of how cute I cou-"

"Alice." Edward warned, making Alice immediately quiet down.

"What age are you legally?" The blond, I believe Rosalie, asked.

Why word it like that? "I am sixteen years old."

"When did you first enter the orphanage?" She continued.

"When I was about six."

"About six?" She questioned.

"Well my memories of the past have been erased so they were guessing I was around that age." I explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Where did they first find you?"

Everyone was watching me, my every move, and my every word, it was all being digested with eager interest.

"They found me on the coast of Utah, they said it was a miracle I survived, though they were unsure where I had came from. I do have a very strong immune system." I added, maybe this would make them happy, and it seemed to almost give them a bit of hope.

Though they were all relaxed on the couches casually, I had a feeling that they could pounce on me at any given moment.

"What, would you say, are better than most other peoples?" Carlisle asked, and upon seeing my confusion he said, "For example, do you hear better or are you faster than other people?"

"I...um... I have good vision, though I am unsure if it is different than other peoples, but I know my hearing is very good, so much that I can hear longer distances than most people, and be able to detect where something is exactly if making any certain noise. My running style if different from most peoples though not in a good way." I trailed off into a mumble.

"What do you mean not in a good way?" Esme asked with a furrow in her brow.

I scratched the back of my head, I usually am not put on the spot, "Well the way my legs form themselves."

They all seemed confused so I sighed, "I'll have to show you some time if your really interested."

They all agreed that that would be a good idea, they then left me alone, I just sat there awkwardly, and watched them. I liked to watch people, everyone had a different story and everyone had a different habit, even if they seemed similar to someone else it was never the exact same. Yet as I watched them everything looked so robotic, it looked as if they had rehearsed this over and over again with multiple different people, I don't like acting because of that since it is not genuine. I watched as they flicked their hair and crossed their ankles, I myself never moving staying in the exact same position on the couch since I felt no need to move, even when they blinked their eyes it looked so fake, so much so that it started to annoy me.

"Why are you being so..." I had to pause to think of the right word, "Deceptive." They all looked at me shocked.

Esme smiled, despite herself, "What do you mean?"

"Your fake." I said, I thought that it would be enough but they still didn't get it, Edward though gave a half chuckle, "Every move you do looks staged, its fake, I don't know why you would put in so much effort to deceive me, even though, if all goes well, I will be staying here permanently."

"Your a smart kid." Edward said, "Alright, we won't be 'fake' with you, but don't regret your decision."

I gave a half real smile, "I won't."

They all went back to what they were doing, but this time everything looked real, though really weird. There was no blinking, no shifting, no little side habits. They all acted as if they were at ease, and yet not, their posture was better and they never moved unless needed. I then thought of something, that was kind of like me, I also never fidgeted and moved, I saw other people do it countless times in one sitting time frame, but I had never. I also sat with my back strait because that had always seemed like the proper way, I sometimes forgot to blink but then would blink a couple times and then forget again. One distinct time I remember I was sitting outside simple looking at the clear sky when I realized I hadn't been breathing, I had freaked out and took a huge gulp of air, but it felt unnecessary. I was slightly freaked out and amazed that these people were like me, no one had ever been like me before.

I looked at the clock and realized it was eight thirty, guess I'll go to bed now. I got up from the couch and every eye seemed to follow the sudden movement.

"I'll be going to bed." I announced, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They all chorused in at the same time.

I went up the stairs to the third level and to the room they had given me, I got out my toothbrush and toiletries and went to find the restroom. There had to be one on this floor given that there was a bedroom, I found it not long after, it was a simple shade of a light sky blue and the sink and bath where white. There was everything you could ever need in there, except one thing I needed, but I shouldn't worry to much since there are other women here I should be able to ask one of them. I brushed my teeth slowly thinking about the people and their strange questions and how they also masked their emotions only showing what they wanted others to see. It was all very confusing but I let it go for now and just enjoyed my little bit of bliss.

I went to my room again and got into my pajamas and got under the covers after locking the door to my bedroom and turning off the light. I fell into a somewhat restless slumber to where I was half awake and half asleep the whole night, but I was still quite blissful with the thought I finally might be able to have a home.

As they say ignorance is bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Full Moon**

 **Summary: What if by some strange accident the Cullen family lost their Renesmee? And Renesmee lost her memory? And to add to it she has been in a human orphanage. She has no memory since the age of 6, as we all know the Cullen family would never stop looking.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Encounters**

I woke up half awake and it was so comfy I swore I was in heaven and I had died peacefully in my sleep. I snuggled closer to the bed sheets, it had been a while since I had had a completely restful slumber, more usual than not I had been having the same reoccurring nightmare but never being able to remember it fully. Sometimes I would remember water and others I just remember my heart racing and I was running away from something.

My eyelids turned a reddish orange signaling that I had overslept and the sun was already out and it was time to get up.

I bolted up. I had overslept! Now I would be late doing all of my chores and getting to breakfast! Why didn't my alarm go off!?

I surveyed the room I was in just now realizing that I was not at the orphanage, where am I?

Yesterdays events flooded into my head and I realized that I was in the room that had now been deemed as mine, urg if that isn't a wake up call I don't know what is.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and tossed the sheets off, though my teenager side was yelling at me to go back in and away from the freezing cold air. I looked out of the walls that was a window and saw that there was a great amount of rain coming down, oh right Washington is known for its rain. Back in Utah we still got rain but it wasn't as much as it is here. I went over to the window and just looked out at all of the trees and green, it was amazingly beautiful I don't think I have ever seen so much green, and in the background you can see all the mountains. I sighed at peace with the view, I put my hand again the freezing glass and let it cool down my hand, though it wouldn't do anything to me really, for some reason I honestly never got cold. Guess I was just extra warm blooded.

I shrugged out of my thoughts and went over to my dresser to get some of my ordinary clothes out and put them on, to get dressed for the day, but when I opened the drawer all I saw was a bright array of clothing. I closed the drawer and opened it again, nope still the same thing. I started digging through the drawer looking for my belongings, but nothing. I realized that this was all pants and skirts, mostly skirts. I opened the drawer beside that one and all I found was a ton of colorful shirts, I opened the drawers above it and I found lots of stylish underwear, bras and socks. I wasn't sure what to do or choose, I think they were for me since they all seemed to be my size and no one else was my size...I think?

My dresser had three small drawer on top and two larger ones under it, confused with the new clothes I went over to the closet and when I opened it I found it was a walk in and there was just colossal amounts of dresses they ranged from casual all the way to super formal. I totally didn't know what to wear, I had never been given so many options. I went back to the dresser and looked again for my clothes, but was unsuccessful, I wonder if they threw them out. Wait a minute. Didn't I lock the door last night? I went over to the door and checked and it was still locked.

Okay, now that's just creepy. I wasn't ungrateful for the new clothes, but still how the heck did they get in when I locked the door?

I went back over to the dresser deciding that I had to wear something, so I pulled out a simple dark green T-shirt and a pair of plain blue jeans not changing my underwear since I had no idea where all these clothes came from anyway. I really hoped that I was correct in that these were meant for me, how embarrassing would it be to go down there and I was wearing someone else's clothing. Okay that's it I am just going to put back on my pajamas and demand to know where my clothing was.

Right as I was about to do that a knock came at my door.

"Remi, are you up yet?" Edward voice floated in.

"Um, yes." I answered.

"Then you should come on down, Esme and Rosalie have made you breakfast." He said.

"Uh, okay." I said since it would be rude to not eat anything that they made for me.

I was still debating whether I should change back into pajamas or just go out looking like this, I went out quickly so Edward would just tell me if I was wearing the wrong clothes or if I was right in my assumption. I looked up at him expectantly waiting for his response to my clothing choices.

"It looks good on you." He said and then led me down the hall, passing rooms I had yet to explore, and down the stairs to the kitchen and dining room area.

You had to go through the main living room to get to the kitchen and dining room, and everybody, but Rosalie and Esme, were sitting there. I wonder if they were waiting for me, no that's impossible there is no way they would all be waiting for me. I went into the kitchen and it looked like Rosalie was cleaning up the mess they had made making the meal while Esme was just standing next to a plate that was on the counter next to a stool. I looked at the plate and saw eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage.

"I hope you like it." Esme said in her sweet motherly voice.

"I am sure I will." I smiled politely back at her, since it would be rude not to, I knew I would enjoy this breakfast though because eggs were my favorite. Whenever we had them at the orphanage I would always sweet talk the adults into giving me seconds.

I sat down and started on my sausage saving my eggs for last, as they say the best for last, the others slowly left without me realizing. When I got to my eggs though I quickly put an egg on top of my toast and took small but quick bites with just the white of the egg and toast, when I got to the yolk I took one huge bite and allowed the juices to invade my mouth with there delicious textures and flavor.

"You like eggs?"

The sudden voice coming from my right, near the door entrance, almost made me choke on my food, I quickly swallowed it, against my best wishes, and looked to see Isabella standing there.

I was unsure what to call her so I called her by a really formal term, "Yes, Ma'am."

She looked off to the side and looked quite sad and with longing but then she covered it up with a fake, but almost genuine, smile.

"Have they always been your favorite?" She asked.

"I never said they were my favorite." Since I never did say they were favorite how she knew that is beyond me, "But I do enjoy them, yes."

I really did not want to talk to her since my eggs and toast were slowly losing heat and the yolk was about to drip off and onto my plate, as if seeing my thoughts on my face she said.

"You don't have to stop eating."

I quickly engulfed the rest of it in my mouth right before any of the yolk could spill on the plate and quickly ate it, okay so maybe I was a bit of a pig when it came to eggs, but it wasn't my fault that they were so delicious.

"You lost your memory at such a odd age." She let the unanswered question hang in the air.

I wasn't one for games so I quickly swallowed my egg again and looked at her, "What about it?"

"It just seems like such an old age to lose your memory at seven or six." She said.

"I told you I got a concussion." I said curtly, I didn't hate talking about my mysterious past but it also wasn't really my most favorite topic either.

"Still don't you ever wonder why your biological parents never came and got you?" She asked obviously prying.

This was one of the only times I let her see my true emotions, I made eye contact with her with dead like eyes and a bored expression and said, "I don't know and I don't care, they left me and that's all there is."

Upon seeing her expression I realized I might have gone too far in showing her my true colors, since I was just trying to get her to drop the subject and shut up, not scare her to where she didn't want me anymore. I quickly covered it up with a fake smile and tried to lighten the mood.

"What is your favorite breakfast food?" I asked.

She then looked awkward, "I don't really have one." She said.

Don't have one! How does she not have one!? Food is the most amazing thing ever it is so delicious! Especially eggs if you don't like eggs then you are automatically deemed untrustworthy.

I just smiled and said, "That's okay."

I got up and grabbed my plate about to go clean it off in the sink when Esme is suddenly there and taking it out of my hands.

"I got it." She said in her sweet mother like voice that dominates me so quickly, I let her take the dish since when she says it you think she actually wants to do it.

I then went out of the kitchen and saw that Emmett and Rosalie were watching TV and the others were just playing games, but the one I was looking for was in a different room altogether, but the door was opened so I could see him and I slowly and shyly walked up to him.

"Um sir?" I said tentatively, also calling him a super formal name.

He looked up from his book and set it on his lap and looked at me giving his full attention, "Yes?

I awkwardly out my hands together in the front, "Um, when do I go to school?" I had heard that once when you had a home you went to public school and that started early in the morning.

"You'll start in August with everyone else." He said.

"In August?" I questioned.

"Yes, it is summer right now-"

"Summer?" I said confused but once I realized I cut him off I apologized, "I'm sorry!"

"It is alright, Summer usually lasts for about three months and it is June right now so most kids are still just starting their summer, so you have about two months and a half left, I suggest you use it wisely, usually others go on vacations but since you're still settling in we thought to stay here. There is always next year though." He said.

I was quick to catch his words and his hidden meaning, meaning they meant to keep me, but I still shouldn't get ahead of myself they could still give me back even if they want me right now. I was still unsure what to do with this sudden freedom, back at the orphanage we never had a 'summer' we just went to school for half of the day and it was all year around.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "What ever you like."

I walked away slowly and thought of what to do now, Emmett and Rosalie were watching TV so I decided to go do that. It was considered a treat back at the orphanage, we would only get to watch it every month or so and we would all gather in the cafeteria and they would make us popcorn. I knew basically all of the Disney songs, because that was the only type of movies we would watch, since they were appropriate for all kids. I sat on a different couch than Emmett and Rosalie and I looked at the screen, the volume was quiet but I could still hear it perfectly fine, and I realized they were watching a sport. I had heard about sports, they were a type of game that required a lot of physical movement and strength. I had never seen one though and I knew none of the rules, but this one was called football and I watched very closely to try and figure out the rules.

Right as I was about to figure out the rules to the game someone turned to the TV off, my mouth literally gawked open and I turned to tell Emmett and Rosalie to turn it back on nicely, but then I noticed it was Carlisle who turned it off and that there was some giant man behind him. And when I say giant I mean giant. The dude looked to be about seven feet tall and he had muscles everywhere, I looked him up from head to toe and noticed his caramel like skin tone and his sleek short black hair and over all he was attractive just huge, but when my eyes met his dark brown ones time seemed to freeze. It was like my eyes had been ripped out and glued onto his, I could not look away even if I wanted to.

That is until a smile suddenly broke out on his face and he charged at me, wrapping his monstrous arms around me and squeezing the living daylights out of me.

"Renesmee!" He exclaimed hugging me tighter.

I started to freak out and was totally scared out of my mind, first time being hugged and this was not a good first experience, a random strange man was hugging me and it was seriously starting to hurt.

"GOT OFF!" I yelled still scared out of my mind.

Not missing a second Emmett and Jasper both used one hand and grabbed the man by his huge shoulders and yanked him off of me, I took a couple steps back and started working on my breathing. Isabella came over and tried to comfort me.

"Renesmee?" The man sounded confused, still being held back by Jasper and Emmett.

I looked at him but didn't look him in the eye, "I don't know who that is, but it is not me."

He seemed confused, worried, and saddened all at the same time, he then turned a glare Edwards way and he sighed and motioned for him to follow him out of the room.

Once he was out I looked at my 'mother' and asked her, "Who was that and why did he do that?"

She gave an awkward smile, "That was a family friend, his name is Jacob, sorry about that he can be a little..." She seemed to be searching for the right word, "Overbearing sometimes."

I just shrugged it off and made a mental note to not ever be alone with him or get to close to him again. He then walked back in with Edward following and the atmosphere he had around him now was much different and much more formal.

"Please excuse me last time." He apologized, "I had mistaken you for someone else, my name is Jacob." He introduced and held out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at his hand cautiously and back up at his face trying to read if he had any other alternate motives, but he didn't give off that vibe so I shook his hand and was quiet shocked. He was the same temperature as me, usually whenever I shook hands with someone they felt colder, even when they were sweating.

"I'm Remi." I introduced and quickly broke off contact with him, though my other instincts were telling me to never let go of him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Remi." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Seriously though, I am really sorry about earlier."

I was so not ready to forgive him yet but I can let him think he is forgiven, "Its alright."

He beamed at me and looked as if he wanted to talk more, so I quickly turned on my heel and went back to the couch. Edward looked very amused with the whole ordeal, and I made eye contact with him and he quickly gave me the thumbs up before anyone else could see. So that means I am doing this right, I am not to get close to this Jacob, at all.

The TV was turned back on and I went back to watching it, but then mister giant freak decided to sit next to me, which would have been fine, but I hadn't noticed his smell before. It was horrid, he smelled like he bathed in dog crap, yuck! Please get this man thing away from me, my nose cannot handle it much longer.

I then noticed I had smelled something like this before, but my brain was short circuiting and it could not bring up the memory, oh well it probably was memory of dog crap.

Unable to hold it any longer I asked him strait out, "Do you own a dog?"

He turned his attention back to me, seeming more than happy to, "No, do you like no dogs?"

He seemed to be expecting a yes so I gave him the opposite answer, "Nope."

So now I know he is a liar, who smells like that and does not own a dog, seriously if you gonna lie make it believable.

His face deflated at my answer, which almost made me laugh because it looked like a kicked puppy. Now don't be demented Remi, I scolded myself, you should not laugh at the pain of others even if they are creepy tall guys who like to randomly hug and mistake people for someone else.

"Have you ever owned a dog?" He asked.

Idiot, does he not know I'm an orphan obviously I have never owned a dog, "No." I answered.

"Then how do you know you don't like them?" He asked.

I answered not even missing a second, "Because they smell bad, I would much rather have a cat."

The look on his face was priceless, I had to remind myself to again not laugh at the pain of others, but seriously messing with this guy was funny. I did a quick look around the room and I noticed the other occupants of the room were also finding this as funny as I was.

Rosalie apparently did not like me sitting next to him because the next second she grabbed my hand and pulled my onto the three-seater couch with her and Emmett.

"You shouldn't associate your self with mutts." She sneered at Jacob and smiled down at me.

I realized that her hand was freezing, way more than normal peoples, well she is probably just cold since the weather is pretty cold here, everyone feels cold to me so who am I to judge.

"Okay." I said with child-like innocence.

She then realized she was holding my hand and quickly let go of it, "Sorry." She apologized quickly.

I gave her a confused look, "What for?"

She seemed at a loss then, "Um, nothing. Hey want me to brush your hair?" She said with an overly done excited smile.

I knitted my eyebrows, "Well you can, but most people just end up ripping it out by its roots and making my hair super frizzy."

"Its okay, I can do it right." She clapped her hands and went to go get a hair brush.

Well here comes another awful hair day.

"You shouldn't listen to the things she tells you."

I looked to see Jacob talking, "What?"

But then Rosalie entered the room again, "Alright sit here and I can brush it." She was very overly excited about this as she was pointing to the chair she brought out with her.

I obediently sat down and waited for the torture to start, but all I felt was a light tug. I tried to look up to see if she started but she stopped me.

"Ah, ah, head down and strait if you want me to do this properly." She scolded in a happy tone.

I listened and let her do it never moving an inch from my spot and simply watching the others, they also never moved from their spots unless it was required, Jacob on the other hand... He moved every couple seconds, always fidgeted, always blinked, and his breathing was also very loud, compared to the constant quiet of the rest of the house. I wonder if that means that the others don't breath, no that's impossible, they are probably very quiet compared to mouth breather over here.

"Alright done!" She said.

I was handed a hand held mirror and I looked into it to see that not only did she brush it she put it in a lovely French braid.

"No fair!" A beautiful soprano voice broke the silence, I looked to see Alice, "She gets to do her hair but I can't even put one outfit on her!"

Jasper looked to be trying to calm his wife, now that I thought about it they all looked a bit young to be married, guess they all got married right after high school, must be living off of their parents money still.

Edward sighed and Isabella looked worried, "Well you should ask her if it is okay first." Edward said.

Alice was in front of me not even a second later, also scarring the crap out of me, she beamed at me with huge eyes and big bright smile.

"Can I? Oh Remi, can I dress you up?" She asked with her voice so sweet it would be torture to resist.

"Okay." I said in a bored tone not really caring either way, it will give those clothes in there a good use.

She beamed at me while everyone else just looked worried, "Yay! Come with me! I'll make you look absolutely gorgeous!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall all the way to this huge, almost master bedroom like, and took me into a huge bathroom that basically invented to word luxury. I was sat down on a chair in front of the mirror and then turned around away from the mirror.

Alice giggled, "By the time I get done with you, you won't be able to recognize your self."

Oh heaven, what have I gotten myself into. I watched as she pulled out many make up products that I didn't even know existed, I though there was foundation, mascara, lipstick, blush, and just those basic necessities. Well I was way wrong, I followed her instructions as she put a full face on me and it all felt very weird and all the different powders and liquids had weird chemical like smells, they didn't smell horrible but it wasn't great either.

I don't know how long I sat there but soon my stomach was grumbling, I'm guessing it was lunch time, apparently Alice heard it too because she said.

"Don't worry I am almost done then I can go pick out an outfit for you and then you can eat lunch. You're going to love lunch by the way, Esme is making a toasted BLT with some chips on the side, we figured a more now in day meal would suit your palate better."

I wasn't sure what that all meant but either way it meant soon I would be getting food and it would taste delicious. She was right just a couple minutes later she was done and she left real quick, telling me not to move an inch, and she rushed up to the third floor to get something from my closet. She was back not even a minute later and she had something behind her back.

"Close your eyes." She demanded, I did as she said, I was still unable to see my reflection, "Raise your arms." I did as said and I felt some type of clothing go over my head and I let her do as she wanted and then finally she took my hand led me out of the bathroom and said I could open them.

The first thing I did was look down at my clothing, she had choose a white dress with sliver accents, it went down to about mid calf and had an empire waist. Making my A size breast appear just a little bit bigger, it suited my figure lovely, it connected behind my neck showing off my shoulders but hiding my collar bone from view.

Alice then put me in low heeled white strap shoes, they were adorable and I was surprised I could walk in them since it was my first time in heels. She led me downstairs and everyone's eye were on my when I entered the room.

"Aw you look so pretty."

"You look adorable."

"It definitely suits you."

I blushed and looked down as they showered their compliments on me.

"You look gorgeous." One voice seemed to rise over the others.

I looked to see Jacob, who was looking at me, not even glancing at my outfit.

"Oh! Right! I forgot to show you what you look like!" Alice said.

She then gave me the same mirror Rosalie had given me before and when I looked into it she was right I did not even recognize myself. Where was the pale girl with the messy curly brown hair? I looked like a model and my hair seemed right for my face in every way.

Forgetting that the rest of the people were there I started making faces into the mirror, I did the duck face and the I stuff my tongue out and so on and so forth. I had forgotten about them till I heard their laughter over my own thoughts.

I blushed in embarrassment after I realized what I had been doing, making Emmett laugh even louder, though the other people were trying to cover it up though it was quite obvious now.

Esme came up to me though, "Come, come, I made you lunch."

At the mention of lunch my stomach decided to make itself known to the world, making the laughter do anything but die down.

"You said it, I'm famished too." Jacob said following us into the kitchen.

When we walked in there was loads of sandwiches, they were all stacked on one another, I looked at it once and let my mouth dropped, I guess the others hadn't eaten.

Jacob was anything but shy as he started to pile a plate up with at least five sandwiches, I just took one for myself. and we both started to eat, and Esme put some plain potato chips on my plate. I thanked her and kept eating, enjoying my meal until Jacob thought to break the silence.

"Favorite meal?" He questioned.

"What?"

He sighed more in an amused way than annoyed, "What is your favorite meal?"

"Steak."

"Steak in not a meal, its a type of food." He corrected.

"Its a meal when you pile your plate high of it." I said defending my lover.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, how do you like it cooked?"

"Rare."

"You need to learn to eat healthier." He reprimanded.

"I'll do that when you learn how to chew with your mouth closed, nasty." I insulted him.

He laughed, and then stuff his tongue out showing me the contents of what was in there.

"Eww!" I exclaimed trying to scoot away from him.

"What's wrong!" He made fun of me and laughed.

I kicked the bottom of his stool out, making him fall to the floor, he landed with a huge thud, one that was big enough to make a couple people come watch our petty little fight. His head whipped up to make eye contact with me so fast that my first instinct was to put on my angel face, which made me look manipulative. He then slammed his hand against my stool, but I saw it coming so I jumped up on the counter and took another bite of my sandwich, mocking him.

"Jacob she is wearing heels!" Alice exclaimed.

"She started it!" He defended.

I forgot I was wearing heels, "Actually your classlessness is what started it." I said from my perch on the granite counter top.

I took another bite, meeting Jacob's gaze head on as he glared at me, though behind the glare I could still tell he wasn't really angry with me, but more amused than anything else.

"Alright girly girl, come down here and fight me fair and square." He challenged.

I scoffed and felt my eyebrow twitch, "'Girly girl', yeah right I ain't the one who fell out of a simple chair."

"I didn't fall, you pushed me!" He defended.

"I don't remember every putting my hands on you." I said, then finishing off my sandwich, with class since I chewed with my mouth closed and I over exaggerated it just to make a point to the guy who was still on the floor.

He huffed and got back up and sat in his stool and I strode out of the kitchen with my head held high, I sat next to Rosalie again to make sure that dog breath in there couldn't sit next to me again.

Everyone else seemed perfectly fine with my actions to mock Jacob, so much for being the 'family friend'. Everyone went back to their original tasks and I saw Jacob come out with his five sandwiches, on a plate and come eat on their white couches.

"Do you really need to eat so much? And why are you on the couch?" I remarked.

"Am I not allowed to eat now?" He rose an eyebrow at me, "Besides this is only my seventh sandwich."

"Your seventh?!" I gawked, no wonder he was so huge, the dude never stopped eating!

He then laughed at my shock, "If you can't even handle that much I wonder how you'll get through the rest of your life."

"Jacob!" Edward snapped suddenly, when it appeared Jacob had said to much.

I was in the dark, what did he mean by that?

I was about to ask when Alice burst, "Remi! Look at what you did to your lips! Oh now I have to start al over on them!" She whined.

"Actually I'm fine you really don't have to." I said trying to avoid another boring hour of sitting down as she reapplied makeup on me.

"Are you sure?" She said, sounding as if she was really worried and it would be the end of my world if I didn't let her reapply it.

"I'm sure." I smiled politely.

Everything quieted down until Edward had to speak up.

"Jacob, your ride is here." Edward said without looking up from his book.

"Oh, really, I told them that-"

"Something came up, they need you now." Edward simply cut him off.

"Alright." He then turned to me, "Bye Remi, see you."

I know it was rude to not respond when someone says something to you, but that is exactly what I did, I said nothing as Jacob left the house. I watched him leave though, curious to see what type of friends he had, but I was shocked to see he just ran into the woods like he knew where he was going.

"Umm, is he going to be okay?" I asked, confused by what he had done.

"He'll be fine, he is an adult." Edward said he then looked up from his book and smiled at me, "So what did you think of him?"

I just gave him a dull look already assuming he knew what I thought of him and was simple doing this as an act, "Weirdo." I said simply and turned back to the TV.

It was quiet for a while before Carlisle spoke up, "Remi might I speak with you a bit?"

My first response, which was involuntary, was to look at Edward. He gave a curt nod without looking up and so I looked at Carlisle and said, "Sure."

The little exchange between me and Edward was not unnoticed by the other occupants of the room, but Carlisle pretended as if he hadn't seen it, "Alright if you could please follow me to my office."

He has an office? I just got up and started to follow him as he led me up the stairs and to the third floor where he then opened a foreign door, that I had not yet seen the inside of, and gestured for me to walk in first. I went in and there was a beautiful mahogany desk that was huge, he went and sat on the other side of the des that had a nice looking chair and I sat on the plainer one on the other side.

He smiled at me with a type of warmth I had never seen before so I wasn't sure what to make of it, "I don't know if you know this, but I am a doctor, and so I was just wanting to make sure you were healthy. In every way."

I hadn't known he was a doctor, but I just nodded my head in understanding, he then went on to ask me random questions. Such as, "Do you exercise regularly?", "How much do you normally eat?", "Do you sometimes have a thirst that cannot be quenched?".

I answered each questioned appropriately, he seemed satisfied with the results, I don't exercise regularly, I usually eat normal serving sizes, sometimes I am thirsty but I can usually quench it somehow.

He then seemed nervous about the next question so I waited to hear what it was, "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Oh this question, I don't know why boys get so squeamish about this.

I had to think about it though, he seemed to be waiting as patiently as possible for it, "Last month on the twentieth, I believe, I may be a bit off though." I warned him.

He seemed excited and shocked by the answer, "So you do menstruate?"

"Yes, just like everybody else." I answered confused as to why this would seem like big news.

"And when did you get your first menstrual cycle." He asked seeming even more fascinated by this, he was writing notes here and there.

"Around the age of ten, I am a very early bloomer." I explained.

"I'm sure." He smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't, "Well if you don't mind I would like to weigh and measure your height."

"Alright." I agreed seeing no harm in this.

We walked out to a different room that seemed to hold tons of medical equipment, I even saw a freezer and I am quite sure there are blood bags in there, since I could smell them. He motioned for me to come to this old fashioned weighing scale and I stood on top of it not the least bit worried.

"You are one hundred and thirty-five pounds," He informed me, "And you are six feet tall."

I groaned inwardly, I had always wanted to be shorter since the short girls always get the guys since they are considered 'cute', but really I think it is to boost the guys ego that he is taller. I was at least not taller than the guys in this family, Edward and Carlisle were the same height and were a couple inches bigger than me, Emmett was taller than them, Jasper was about an inch taller than Carlisle and Edward. The girls on the other hand, I pretty such I towered over all of them, especially Alice, she was so tiny, Rosalie was the one that came closest to my height, maybe that's why I liked hanging around her, she didn't make me feel so freakishly tall. So I was somewhere in the middle between the guys and girls of this family, Jacob on the other hand, was close to seven feet I know that much.

He wrote it down an the paper he had been carrying and then I was dismissed to go downstairs, I went down and just went back to my original position on the couch, not feeling the need to move. It was the same sport as last time, didn't take me long to guess who was in control of the remote, I had finally figured out the basic rules and it was all very interesting.

Time passed slowly and soon enough I was bored of simply just watching some stupid game, so I turned around to see Edward and Alice at a table and they were playing chess, which was much more interesting for me to watch since I had played the game before and knew the rules. They were both just looking at the chess board and I think it was Alice's move and it took five minutes but she then made a move. I was fascinated since I could see her strategy so I moved off of the couch and closer to the game to see how Edward would defend it. As if reading my thoughts he did defend it the way I would have, but then they were stuck again since no one wanted to move their piece or sacrifice them. I kept thinking of all the places Alice could move and then the way Edward could take it over and then the next piece that should happen, I was basically having a fake game all up in my head. I couldn't help it I had always been the best at this in the orphanage, so much so that soon no one would play it with me. Alice seemed to be getting frustrated because she realized that any piece she moved Edward would win in the end, he basically made a checkmate way before the checkmate. It was quite fascinating to see.

"Where are you figuring all of this out!?" Alice burst, "Usually you at least have to be half way through to be able to do that!"

He chuckled and pointed towards me, her head snapped towards me, I put my hands up in defense.

"I did not tell him anything." I defended.

"Not purposely." She grumbled and turned back to the game, "Well why don't you help me win." She asked, more like demanded.

"That's cheating." I said.

"He is cheating!" She pointed at him, "At least I only use my own powers."

"And I'm not allowed to use mine." He mocked, I was totally lost in this conversation, "You can help her Remi, but it is like you said I have made my checkmate way before the actual checkmate."

I never said that, did I?

I walked behind Alice and put my hand on her shoulder and whispered her next move, her eyes lit up when I said and she turned to me and said.

"Think of something else the whole time we are playing this game."

"That's impossible." Edward chuckled.

I felt the smallest of smiles grace my face, maybe impossible for normal people, I then put a Disney song in my head on replay and that is the only thing I thought of the whole game.

Alice and me won and she was ecstatic, Edward was shocked and lost, he whipped his head to Isabella and she put her hands up.

"I didn't do anything you should know." She defended.

We had drawed everyone's attention by this point, and most were just shocked but Emmett was laughing and a couple others were.

"How did you do that?" Edward finally asked, having cooled down and just looked impressed now.

"Because she is amazing." Alice bragged throwing an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to her.

Edward looked as if he wanted to say more, but he held his tongue afraid to reveal something, but I had figured it out, not like it was too hard to guess.

"You can read minds." I stated not as a question.

Everyone had their eyes on me and it had gotten way quieter.

"You know?" Edward asked, seemingly worried.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not that hard to guess."

He chuckled to himself, "You are taking this very easy, like someone else I know." He gave a very pointed look to his wife who giggled. He then turned back to me and asked the question he had been wanting to, "How did you think of one thing, that was completely random, but still be able to defeat me in the game."

I took deep breath about to explain my strategy, once I had figured out his 'gift', "Well Alice knew not the plan to defeat so her mind would have been blank on the whole matter, I thought of something random and easy to just keep repeating in my head, while I was also thinking of something else in the background, but it was much quieter making my louder thoughts drowned them out."

Everyone seemed shocked I had done that and been able to do it and defeat Edward.

"Well this little girl is certainly something isn't she?" Emmett broke the silence with his booming voice.

The mood lightened and everyone started laughing and having a good time, it was nice to be in this type of atmosphere, even Jasper, who was usually so quiet was laughing and talking a ton. I noticed that today he was wearing a short sleeved shirt and he had scars all up and down his arms, I wonder if he had them all over his body as well. Most people would have then thought him dangerous but I just thought it made him strong and it made me feel safe in a strange way. Everyone was in pairs though, husband and wife, and they all looked so happy to be near there beloved, it made me feel kind of lonely, being the only one here as a single.

Jasper was suddenly beside me, which scared the crap out of me, and he looked at me with a calculating gaze.

"Why do you feel down?" He whispered quiet enough to where no one else could hear.

"I don't fit in." I said quickly and quietly, faster than I ever thought I could, for some reason I had a feeling of ease being around him and I felt I could bare my soul to him.

"You fit in more than know." He said using the same speed and quietness, "Just give it time and all will be revealed."

"Good things come to those who wait, right?" I rose an eyebrow at him smiling.

"That statement is more true than you could ever imagine."

I decided then that I liked Jasper, he was easy to talk to, he didn't pry to much, he could sense my emotions. Yes he was nice to talk to, I think I'll make him a good friend of mine. Thinking about it now isn't he suppose to be my Uncle, I giggled at the thought, he seemed much to young to be an Uncle, just like everyone here seemed to be much too young.

I was content there, just standing there with Jasper watching as everyone else made jokes and laughed and had a good time, just like a family should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Full Moon**

 **Summary: What if by some strange accident the Cullen family lost their Renesmee? And Renesmee lost her memory? And to add to it she has been in a human orphanage. She has no memory since the age of 6, as we all know the Cullen family would never stop looking.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **hailey79726- So you commented on how Renesmee cannot smell Jacob like that, I just wanted to clear up some confusion so you would know how I am to portray it. In the book series, which is what this is going off of, it never says if Renesmee can or cannot smell Jacob. So that would leave it to ones own interpretation, I believe that Renesmee would still be able to smell him, since she is half vampire, but it would not be as potent as the other full vampires smelling him. When she was younger he was always there so she would have thought it was normal that he smelled like that, but they have been separated for years so now she can definitely smell the difference between him and other humans. Hope this helps! :-)**

 **Rolling with the Flow**

The days here passed quickly, I had gotten use to the constant eyes of the other people living in this house, I had also gotten use to the sudden drop ins by the 'family friend', Jacob. Everything here passed with ease, I was allowed to do what I wanted, eat what I wanted, but I could _help out._

On my second day here I tried to wake up early and find the cleaning supplies, I was stopped by the ever smiling Esme who said I could watch her cook, but not _help_ , on the third day I again tried to wake up early, going so far as to wake up at five in the morning, I had been successful in finding the cleaning supplies but Edward had quickly shown up at the scene and said he needed _my help,_ which ended up being another game of chess. On the fourth night I was determined to help with the cleaning, so I stayed up all night and waited for everyone to retire to their rooms, I had always been able to sneak around if really needed, then I ran swiftly through the halls, not making a single sound, and into the cleaning area. I was able to prepare the cleaning supplies when Isabella had found me about to start cleaning.

She, and Edward who had come along, took, more like dragged, me back to my room and there they tucked, more like tied, me into bed. I was bound there the rest of the night and in the morning they had to come get me out since they had _tucked_ me in so hard I could not get out.

No one had ever actually said I could not clean but it was very well implied, the fact that they would refuse to let me get to the cleaning supplies and all of them kept an even closer eye on me now. I had gone to the cleaning supplies sometimes after to try my last and final attempt, but they were gone without a trace.

It was now the second week of my being here and I was currently cuddled, yes cuddled as much as I hate to admit it, up next to Isabella, my adopted mother. I still called everyone by very formal terms but it was clear I was warming up to them, whenever I did lay on my adopted mothers shoulder I had to curl myself up since I was so much taller than her, it made it a little awkward but still worth it.

"Hey Remi?"

I looked up to see Emmett talking to me as he leaned over the couch, squishing it with his huge muscles.

"Yes?" I said, not moving from my adopted mothers shoulder.

"Me and some of the family are going to be gone for a while, well mostly everyone but Bella and Edward, that okay?" He asked, as if I have some say in it.

I just smiled at him, "Its fine."

I had definitely warmed up to Emmett he was carefree and easy to talk to, his wife, Rosalie, was also very kind and always tried to help me out. She would snap at Emmett every time he tried to crack an inappropriate joke, I would always stifle my laughter to the best of my ability. I may have grown up in an orphanage but I wasn't clueless to such things, also I didn't want the others to hear me since they always seemed to think Emmett was a bad influence on me.

"Alright see ya!" He waved as he went out the door where his wife was waiting, I could already see everyone else had left.

After a few more minutes of simply hanging out with my adopted parents my curiosity got the best of me.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

Isabella wrapped her arm tighter around me pulling me closer, "Out to the woods." She answered.

I nodded my head weakly, enveloping myself in her scent, she always smelled so familiar and every time I was around her I couldn't help but think she was the prettiest out of everyone, I don't know why but I was simply drawn to her that way.

"Why?" I asked, trying to bring myself out of my daze.

"To hunt." She said, Edward had been watching our little exchange, but then again it felt like he was watching me twenty four seven even when he wasn't looking.

"I didn't know you guys enjoyed hunting." I stated.

She chuckled, which was absolutely gorgeous, "More than you know." She commented and then kissed the top of my head.

When her lips did meet my head I closed my eyes for a second longer simply enjoying the feel of being _loved,_ I really must have been starved for affection, because when they offer it I can never seem to turn it down. Edward came over and sat on my other side and watched the TV screen with us.

"Would you like to do something today?" Edward asked after a second.

"Like what?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking of.

"We could go into a town and go shopping." He suggested.

I went through a mental checklist in my head, clothes, nope good on those, toiletries, nope got those, they had gotten me some _stuff_ after my talk with Carlisle, I was good on everything.

"Nope I don't need anything." I informed them, in case they were unaware.

"It's not if you need anything, its if you want something." Edward clarified.

Want something? I already had everything I wanted, I had a roof, clothes, food...people to call my family, I have everything.

When Edward saw I was not taken up by the idea he decided to go a different direction.

"How about a movie?" He asked.

"Oh you guys have movies?" I asked, I had never seen them since they only seemed to watch these sports and occasionally the news channel, I liked that one better.

"I meant go to a movie theater, we could then go out to eat afterwards." He said with a sweet smile.

I rose an eyebrow, "Eat out?"

He sighed then got up off the couch, "That's it we're going out."

He suddenly grabbed my hand with his cold one and yanked my up, not to roughly though.

"Where?" I asked, as Isabella rose too.

"I refuse to have a daughter who is so ignorant in the ways of the world she does not know what 'eat out' is." He declared.

I looked down, "I'm sorry." I apologized for being ignorant.

He bumped his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes, "This is not your fault."

His breath and words were so familiar, but I just nodded my head not daring to challenge him on it.

"I'll go get her ready." Isabella smiled.

She took my hand and pulled me up to my room, then she got a fashionable jean jacket for me, thank heavens it wasn't over the top like Alice always tried to convince me was normal. I put it on as she got out some shoes for me,. they were very nice sneakers, I saw a logo on the side though.

"What does this mean?"

"Nikes it is a brand name, Alice won't let us buy you anything unless it is brand named." Isabella informed me.

I shrugged not really caring since I had not heard of them before and got the shoes on, we then went down stair to were Edward was waiting for us and soon we all went out to their garage. When I walked in I was quite shocked to see a ton of cars, it wasn't really a ton, but it was more than I have seen anyone own at one time. I sucked with mechanics and could not tell the differences between each car names, other than the slug-bug, van, and car, but just from looking I knew these had to be some pretty expensive cars.g

I kept my thoughts blank for now, since I now knew for such that Edward could read minds, honestly it was a cool gift and I didn't think much of it since I had heard of some humans having gifts to make them different from others.

Edward got one of the key rings and walked over to this sliver like gray car, it was very pretty and I did not mind getting in it at all, I got in the back and buckled up, wondering where they would take me.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked again.

"You'll see." Edward answered getting in the drivers seat and starting up the car.

I pouted, "No fair how you get to see my thoughts all the time, but when I ask for one of yours you refuse to show it to me." So I was being a little selfish here but I just didn't like to not know where I was going.

Isabella chuckled, and Edward sighed, "I told you we are going to a movie theater and then out to eat."

I looked out my window, thanks that is so helpful, I thought very deliberately and dripping in sarcasm. Edward chuckled already hearing my thought but just kept on driving not agnologing my thoughts. I wasn't sure what town we were going to, but from what I gather about the town they actually live in they live on the very outskirts and it is very small. I'll be going to the high school when school starts up again, and I will be a junior, which means 11th year of school. I am excited and worried at the same time, I have never been put in a 'public school' and am not use to being around kids my age. I wonder what they will think of me, it is sure to be an interesting experience.

We finally started passing some buildings after I had been in my thoughts for who knows how long, I watched the people pass by on the streets as they carried many tourists bags with them.

"What town are we in?" I asked them.

"Port Angeles." Edward answered without looking back.

We kept driving until it seemed we were where they wanted to be, they parked and started getting out, what shocked me was the fact that they did not put on as much clothes as they did last time I had seen them driving. I had figured it was because they got cold easily but that could not be the case since it was even colder than it was then, but now the sun was not out, maybe it had something to do with that.

I got out not questioning them _out loud_ and started following them to wherever they were headed, we walked down a couple streets, drawing eyes right to us, more like them, since they both looked like models and had the walk and everything. A couple girls would flirt with Edward every now and then but he would either walk right past them or introduce us as his family. Whenever a guy would try and flirt with Isabella she would awkwardly laugh and or smile, she must not have been use to the attention but you think she would have been with an appearance like that, then Edward would simply look at them a certain way and they would take the hint and leave immediately. I had a couple guys try and talk to me but I figured they were just trying to sell something so I wouldn't even look at them twice.

That was until one guy walked up to me and his scent flew across my nose, it stopped me for just half a second, but it was enough for him to catch up and stop me. Everybody I have ever met has a scent, some people smell bad, other people okay, but then there are just a few people who I smell for just a second and then I want to smell more, I usually ask what cologne or perfume they are using because I would want to wear it sine it smelled that good. Whenever I had bought it it never smelled as good on me as it did on them, so I would quickly disregard it.

The man in front of me said something funny so I gave a sweet smile just to humor him and he seemed absolutely pleased by it and went on. It did not last long though as Edward quickly pulled me away from him, and made it to where we lost the guy in the crowd.

"What was that?" Edward suddenly snapped at me.

"What?" I asked totally confused by his anger.

He calmed down and asked again, "Why did you stop to talk to that guy?"

I didn't understand the question, why would he ask that if he could read my mind.

"I ask it because you are to stay away from people who have that certain smell." Edward said.

Holy cheese and crackers! "Why?" I asked.

"You might lose control." He answered.

Lose control? Like go crazy? Has that happened before?

"Yes." Edward said shortly with a bit of a smile.

Holy wow, I've been flirting with insanity this entire time and I had no idea, I had no idea something like that could happen, I wonder if there is a technical term for it, I should ask Carlisle when we get home.

We kept walking for a bit longer till we were at a building that had bright lights and big pictures naming each movie, it seemed very designed in its own typical fashion. We walked inside and I could smell a potent scent of butter and popcorn, everyone in there was either excited or stressed, I blame the little ones they had with them. The popcorn buttery smell was not unwelcoming but it was very different to other places I had been, I hardly ever got anything sweet so the thought ofg having the popcorn was very entertaining.

Edward went into one of the lines that went up to the counters, he bought three tickets for a movie I had never even heard of, and then after that he went in a different line altogether.

"What is this for?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The food." He said.

"Oh I don't need any." I immediately waved off not wanting to seem needy.

"Don't worry its for me." He smiled.

I sighed in relief glad that I wasn't making them do things they didn't want to do, even though I knew Edward could read my mind I still let most of my thoughts out freely, maybe I should work on that more, some privacy. Idiot he can still hear you!

Edward beside me chuckled and I blushed, Isabella was left out of the loop but she didn't ask for it to be explained. This was going to take some getting use to, the line didn't take as ling as I thought it would and soon Edward had ordered a medium bowl of popcorn and a large thing of sprite, we went down this long hall that had many large doors, the theater was decorated in gold and red colors. Above each door there was a letter and then a movie name along with it, we went inside number eleven, and the room was very dark and the lights were barely on, we found some seats in the middle of the theater and I was thankful no random strangers sat next to us.

I sat in between Edward and Isabella and they put the popcorn in my lap and then the drink on my cup holder claiming it was so they could both have it and share, not once did they ever touch that popcorn and drink again, but Edward told me to at least try some. So I tried a little soda and a little popcorn, after that I couldn't stop eating it, I had never had movie theater popcorn and I had never had soda once. It burned my throat as it went down but they flavor and feel of it was so addicting, Edward and Isabella seemed happy that I was enjoying myself and even went back a couple times to get refills on popcorn and soda. By the time we left the movie theater I was stuffed and had no idea what went on in that movie.

"I would say lets go get something to eat, but I am pretty sure that that won't be necessary." Edward rose an eyebrow my direction, making me blush.

Isabella then piped up, "We should definitely go get something to eat because it is very unhealthy to have just popcorn and soda."

"Alright," He agreed, "What are you in the mood for?"

It took me a moment to realize he was speaking to me, "Oh nothing in particular, I'm fine with anything really."

Edward and Isabella both stressed that I should have an opinion in every little thing but I assured them I really was fine with anything, also I had never been to a restaurant before. They took me to this little place where you could look out at the sea, it was beautiful as the sun was setting on it, I hadn't thought that it was that late but time flies.

The waiter came and brought us our menus, it was obvious that Isabella was with Edward as she strapped her arm around his, so I felt no need to worry. Yet the guy seemed to want to stay.

"What can I get you to drink?" It almost looked as if he was specifically asking me.

"Water for all three of us is fine." Edward said curtly almost shooing him away.

After he left I looked at the menu but Isabella looked as if she wanted to talk.

"So how have you enjoyed yourself today?" She asked with a gorgeous smile.

"It was great, thank you." I said at the end to not forget my manners.

"No need to thank us, we love to do these things with you." She smiled, "How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine." I said laced with suspicion.

"I mean are you more comfortable around us." She clarified.

I smiled, "Of course, what's not to like."

She seemed happy at my response but the waiter quickly came back and I hadn't had he chance to look at the menu yet, so I panicked and did absolutely nothing.

"What can I get for you today?" He smiled.

Edward spoke up unfazed, "My wife and I will get the combo meal and our _daughter_ will have the ribeye, well done, with an Caesar salad."

"Ah, if you could please make it a rare." I said changing the order just a bit.

The waiter was not at all threatened by Edwards secret threat and smirked at me, "Sure thing Darling~."

I ignored the word seeming it must be normal for him, but Edward looked as if he was about to bite the guys head off.

"Honey." I heard Isabella quietly chide, she then turned to me, "So you like rare steak?"

I nodded my head, still having my eyes on Edwards weird reaction, but he turned to look at me, making me look away.

"Why?" She pressed gently.

"I like the flavor of steak and the juices, I find that anything more than rare is burnt." I spoke bluntly.

"So you like the flavor of animal blood?" Edward looked at me with intrigue.

"I wouldn't say that, just the juices." I tried to mend.

"No matter what way you try and phrase it, the 'juices' are still blood."

I just stared into his eyes at the weird turn the conversation had taken not quite sure what to say, yes the juice of a steak is blood, but I have always been taught that to say so was very classless. I wonder why they feel the need to point this out to e as if I hadn't noticed already.

"So you like meat?" Isabella said trying to bring the conversation back to where it should be.

"Yes, I do find it one of the best, it not The best, food groups."

"So you would never even consider being a vegetarian?" The couple across from me was watching my every reaction.

It was so weird to be with them, I couldn't tell what they were expecting, but they were definitely expecting something. I could never read them and they still made me uncomfortable sometimes, not that I would ever voice that out loud or actively think it, but I felt as if they were always keeping something back and hiding something.

"Heavens no." I said with a smile, letting the conversation flow freely.

Our dinner arrived not to shortly afterward and I immediately wanted to dig in but the waiter seemed to be waiting for something.

He gave me a toothy grin and leaned over the table blocking off m view of my adoptive parents, "Anything else I can give you, or did you want to give me something?" He let his eyebrows do a little wiggle, which just creeped me out.

The next second he was on the other side of the table, Edward had forced him there by grabbing his shirt by the collar, and he looked just as shocked as I was by the speed of it.

Edward stood up and bent towards his ear seeming to whispering something, all the while Isabella remained calm and didn't even glance there way. When Edward sat back down the young man quickly walked away with his head down, we hadn't drawn much attention since there wasn't many people next to us, but it certainly didn't go by the few that did see it.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He smiled at me and then changed the conversation completely, "Come on now, was it not a few seconds ago that you were thinking about di8gging into that, practically drooling over it." He laughed.

I blushed, "I was not! It just looks good."

"Nope." Isabella said, "Pretty sure your father is right." She laughed as well.

"Hey you can't side with him~" I whined, it did not go past me that they were using less formal terms to refer to themselves as well as me, but I still felt so awkward saying it.

Dinner was good, I was finally given the chance to dig into my dinner, even though I was not that hungry from the movie theater, and Isabella made sure she looked like the good mom, forcing me to eat all of my vegetables. By the time we left it was dark out and I was so full I was about to go to sleep, we slowly walked to the car and I got into the back. I buckled myself up and put the top part behind me as I let my head rest against the cool glass of the car window.

I slowly drifted off to sleep as we drove home, with a smile on my face, now that I thought about it never once did I see them eat today.


End file.
